WhAt DrAcO wAnTs, DrAcO gEtS
by boredgurl
Summary: love is strange especially between HP and DM
1. SHORT INTRO

SUMMARY: Well… in this strange first fic of mine, Dracoand Harryknowthey're in love with each other… love and lust get too much forone ofthemthen when they somehow meet in a certain place, they do SOMETHING…

Disclaimer: plot's mine.. everything else is JK's

Chapter 1

(brief intro on Draco)

Draco Malfoy was in the Malfoy Manor taking a nice, warm shower. He was taking his time since it was probably gonna be his last time there. He was in his final year at Hogwarts and he swore that after graduation, he was not going back to the Manor.

He hated his life there too much. Actually, he would go back if it were'nt for his pathetic parents. He loved his room and the service from the house elves.

Other than his oath to himself, hewantedto make sure that he would fuck the one and only Harry Potter by the end of the year. Oh yes,gay Dracocraved for Harry ever since he saw him in their first year. Draco wanted Harry and he wished Harry wanted him too. He wanted Harry's cock up his ass then down his throat. These horny images always gave Draco hard-ons and he was getting sick of touching himself. Oh and I forgot to mention that whatever Draco wants, Draco gets.

(short intro on Harry)

Harry Potter was locked in his room in number 4 privet drive. He wassilently laughing because he got blamed for knowing/witnessing Dudley's secret/accident a few moments ago. (A/N: OK, even though that last sentence did not sound right, youll see why)The fat oaf wasplaying withhimself and Harry caught him. It's his fault he left the door ajar and kept saying his boyfriend's name over and over again kinda loudly. Dudley screamed when he saw Harry spying on him. Aunt Petunia immediately locked Harry up andshut Dudley up.

Afterwiping tears of glee from his eyes, Harry suddenly thought of his love interests in Hogwarts. He knew he was bisexualwhen he laid his eyes on Draco after his break-up with Cho. He found Draco adorably cute but only saw evil in him so therefore he did not really matter to him.

After a while, he started packing his stuff for Hogwarts. He was gonna be in his favorite place again for the last time.

Ahem! how was that for a weird intro? please REVIEW!


	2. hahaha this one's a hanger

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine

Ok, it's been so long since I've updated! Goodness. Anyway, I'm sorry for making y'all wait.

Chapter 2

Fast forward to platform 9 3/4

Harry, as usual, got lost in the train until Hermione Granger saw him.

She called to him, "Over here, Harry!" and smiled.

"We saved a seat for you."

"What?" was Harry's first reaction since he thought that it was just gonna be the three of them in their usual compartment.

"Oh, Malfoy's staying with us." said Ron. "WHAT?" said Harry, shock, a flash of anger and a jolt of happiness mixing in his voice.

"HE-IS-RIDING-WITH-US" said Ron once again looking a little concerned for his friend.

"I get you, Ron." smiled Harry and hurriedly got in the compartment.

"Ron and I have to.. um.. leave for a while because um.. someone wants to have a word with us regarding our responsibilities and duties as prefects.. hehe.. bye." Hermione said, blushing and taking Ron's hand quickly. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard Ron say something along the lines of "I'm so hard, it hurts!"

Harry got in and stared at Draco, who was sitting opposite him and was fast asleep. 'Wonder why he's sleeping..' Harry's thoughts trailed off as he too started falling asleep.

"Oh yes, YES HARRY! Oh.. HURRY! Ack!… WOW… oh… ahhhhhh" came out of Draco's mouth as, all of a sudden, Harry was watching himself fuck Draco.

"Mmm" Harry growled as he was thrusting his hips back and forth, enjoying the feel of Draco's tight hole's grip on his hard erection. He was gonna come now, anytime when he heard a voice say "Potter!"

It was Draco. Apparently, he had woken up and was looking at Harry in a way that showed a mix of shock and naughty -ness. Harry was sweating and looked really flushed. His cheeks were reddish pink and he seemed out of breath. Yes, he was panting. Harry opened his eyes, startled and said "Wha---" Then felt like something was wrong, not supposed to be. He looked down and saw that he was holding his fully erect member and had unzipped his pants.

"Oh God!" he yelled, "Malfoy! Not a word!"

"What's wrong, Potter?" the blonde sneered, "all of us has to wank off once in while.. even in their sleep, screaming their lover's name.." At that point, Malfoy blushed.

"Please. Not a word." Pleaded the boy-who-lived.

"Oh, that." Malfoy cleared his throat and said "I won't say anything coz well.."

"Well what?" asked the green eyed boy.

"You were screaming my name."

HA! That's all for now! How was it? I know it's a hanger but hey! Its like 3.45 AM and I've got school in like 4 hours. Gotta sleep. I wanna tell you my plans already for the sex scene but yawns im really sleepy alre—zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…


End file.
